oaanahs_mind_and_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hhen Marienn
Hhen Marienn is a character featured in the creepypasta fanfiction "A cristal doll". He is the main character of the story, and will also become a victim in the story. Though, he will also act as an aggressor, and will change over time with his environment. Appearance Hhen is a young boy, since he's only 8 at the beginning of the story. He has very clear blonde, almost white hair, and has a really clear skin tone, so clear it can look a bit bluish by moments. His hair is straight, and stops in the middle of his neck. His eyes are a cristal clear grey/white, but usually appear blue depending on the light above him. His lips are very pink, almost red, what makes him look like a doll most of the time. Hhen, before the 9th chapter, has a blue outfit. A light blue shirt with a darker blue collar, the sleeves stopping around his elbows in a little opening. Along with this, he has light blue pants the same color as the shirt, and small opened shoes, the same darker color as the collar. During the 8th and 9th chapter, he can also be seen in a hospital gown. Since the 9th chapter, he's got a new outfit, made and adjusted by Jason for him: a white shirt ending around his hands, black shorts stopping at his knees, light blue straps being attached to it. He also wears black city shoes, and is usually seen with a light pink backpack. Personality Before the meeting Before meeting Jason, Hhen is a calm; discreet, kind, innocent child. He likes to be help the young children, and always devotes to give them hugs to comfort them before exams. He also is acting very clingy and playful towards the doctors, especially Démir. He also is really curious, and really kind towards his friends/lovers, like Hallane. He always wants to help people, being younger or older, and that's what got him into Jason's world. After the meeting After meeting Jason, Hhen is acting like any normal person: scared, mefying, and distant towards Jason. But since he's just a young child with a monster in front of him, he just acts like Jason wants him to. He firstly tries to negociate with him, but is disappointed by the negative respons. He then tries to be kind with the toymaker, to obtain some pity from him. He also acts naturally, like being embarrassed when he lets out a huge growl out of hunger. Realizing that Jason isn't that much of a monster to him, and that he protects him and tries to keep him healthy, Hhen develops some sort of grattitude for him. But, later on, he finds out that Jason is a pure egoist, and starts to show his true colors by being a bit whimsical sometimes. Being still scared of him in the end, Hhen starts to distrust the toymaker; believing more in the others' Jason told him to mefy than him. He then is shown pretty manipulative towards him, tricking him and "forcing" him to bring him to the hospital. At the hospital, he also shows his playfullness and innocence by letting Jason bathe him, but also his curiosity by asking Ann multiple questions, and learning the other job Jason has, along with their family. A bit later, when he's back to the workshop, Hhen acts whimsical again, but seems to listen a bit more to Jason, and to become more obedient. He agrees to put on a gasmask, and starts to breathe in town. After meeting Hallane for the last time before a long moment, he acts pretty manipulative again, and fakes tears and disgust towards Hallane. Yet, Jason doesn't believe it and beat him down, what makes Hhen hate Jason for a short while; but also tell himself he wanted to protect him, because he didn't know that unstable and violent child. Prior the "incident" Passing a few days with Jason, Hhen starts to trust him a bit more, because Jason seems to truly care about him. He gives him some books for him to read, and offer him a few plushie, plus letting him play with all the toys being around in the workshop. He also communicates a lot with him about things they like or don't like, hobbies, and a small bond starts to create between them, slowly. Hhen also starts to worry about Jason, who seems to be pretty tired at some point, or constantly exhausted. He then asks him to sleep in the armchair with him, what Jason accepts, even if that's nothing but one of Hhen's whims. Slowly, in 2 weeks, Hhen discovers he doesn't hate him so much, and even that he might like him a bit. That bond and interest in Jason with be strenghtened by a specific incident. During the "incident" Just before the "incident" happens, and after having disobeyed by following Jason through one of his "missions", Hhen is carried by Jason, who wants to bring him back to Jane and Ann. Hhen seems uncomfortable with this idea, and acts pretty disrespectful towards Jason. He eventually glares at him for a while, what irritates him. When he gets threatened and truly scared for his life, Hhen bites Jason's arm as hard a he can and runs away, only to hide. He believes in the bond that created between the two of them not to get killed right away, and starts to wait for Jason to come pick him back up. 15 minutes later, Jason's nowhere to be seen, at least by Hhen, and he starts to worry about him. Even if they're in a manor Jason doesn't know; he's still worried he didn't come check on him right away. Seeing what happened, Hhen starts to feel regret, anger and despair build up in his body, not being able to apologize to him . Yet, he still remembers that Jason said he was going to "protect him at all costs", and still feels some hope in his heart, along with a rage and revenge urge. And, from this moment, Hhen is no longer the same. Avenging the toymaker with his handsaw by killing both the one targetting Jason and his usual target, Hhen becomes a small monster, without even understanding why he became one. After the "incident" Jason, after seeing what Hhen'd done, won't know how to react. He is, in a sense, really angry at that child (even if he is more worried than anything), and in another, relieved that nothing happened to him. But he will be extremely disturbed by what that child dared to do, what he did and what he couldn't erase nor forget. Both Jason and Hhen knew it was, in one sense, to avenge Jason, and in another, a way for Hhen to survive: it was him or this man. From that moment on, Jason will watch more carefully after this child, which seems to be shocked by what he did, and who fortunately doesn't show psychopathic symptoms such as apathy, will to kill again, to self harm or harm others, and still feels things afterwards. But that didn't keep Hhen from growing possessive too. Maybe Jason actually made the situation worse by comforting that weeping child and repeating that, even if it could be forgiven, Hhen had not to do it ever again, unless it was to protect his own life. Hhen grew more possessive about Jason, and stated that he would "be ready to kill anybody trying to hurt and kill Jason, because at this moment they'd kill the one keeping Hhen alive". That, of course, unsettles Jason... But deep down, Jason grows fond of this child's mental state: it means Hhen needs him, and won't betray him. He can trust that child about staying with him. But it is not Hhen's role to protect Jason, it's the other way around. In that case, Jason will give more freedom to Hhen from this moment on, because he can finally trust him about coming back to him anyway. Thus, Hhen can meet the other creepypastas more freely. Hhen is also clever enough to hide that psychotic side of his, remaining the innocent and adorable child he used to be, despite being ready to hurt people if it meant protecting Jason. Though, he won't attack nor be mean to someone unless he has the physical proof of this person wanting to hurt Jason (which is why he almost never went angry at someone). After becoming a "living doll" His personality doesn't change much from after the incident. He just grows to know the others better, and can take advantage of his body remaining the one of a 6 y.o. to get help with things he can actually do by himself. Abilities, powers and problems Abilities Hhen isn't able to talk; since he's born mute. Though, he can write french and english at his young age, and even some filipino. He obviously knows sign language too, and can mime too. He also is very small, only 130cm, and can in that case crawl and hide into small place easily. He also is very innocent, but very smart too. He was able to manipulate people multiple times with his behavior and words, but always took care not to hurt them in any way. He also is able to draw really good, usually fairies or people he knows or miss, like Hallane or Vine (the Dollmaker). Thanks to his handicap, his eyes can express a lot about him and his feelings. He can fake some tears and act whimsical when he needs too, but can't deceive the ones who know him well; like Jason. Of course, he doesn't fake his emotions by will only; it always is motivated by an ulterior motive, often being a vital need. Powers (after the "incident") Hhen, after the incident, develops some sort of "powers": Hhen now is able to call out Mr.Glutton and Liquirizia from any place, and to make Glutton obey as much as he obeys Jason. Although Glutton only listens to Jason's voice, it also listen to Hhen's "pat"s: When Hhen taps on Glutton's head a certain number of times or at a certain frequence, or at different places, it obeys to him. After having a tough problem with Pop, which breaks his left foot, Hhen uses Glutton to move around when Jason or Nathan aren't there. He also is able to "control" Liquirizia: even if he can ask it to go away, the toy mouse has a free will like Glutton, thus is able not to obey him. Because its creator asked it to keep an eye on Hhen, and because its creator's orders are more important than Hhen's, Liquirizia will spy on Hhen if it's not staying with him. Though, Hhen can ask Liquirizia to spy on others or to steal some things (like a key or electronic card) from the others to get protected or to get away. Liquirizia being Jason's second pair of eyes and ears, it can be called by Jason whenever he needs it. Still, it stays most of the time with Hhen to keep an eye on him. The ragdoll he has is connected to him and Jason, which helps Jason a lot. Hhen always has that plushie, and whenever Hhen hugs it or touches it, a small tingle or a human warmth (around 37°C) creates itself in Jason's body, around the "wound' in has on his skin around his heart. When it's in Hhen's backpack, a light warmth (around 20°C) is felt by Jason. Combined with Liquirizia, which provides him informations about where he currently is (it's very precise, he has information such as Hhen being in a specific room both in the house or the hospital), that plushie assures him he's not in danger. Though, this system is a bit hesitant and sometimes fails at the beginning. Problems Hhen has a few problems. Considering his small height, he can't reach high places or normal places for most people, and always needs help to climb, if he doesn't use anything else to do so. He can have some trouble opening doors, and can't go on most of the furnitures such as couches or chairs by himself. He also has a pretty uncommon allergy: he is allergic to cold. His body doesn't know what "cold" is, and it never had to confront it either. It means that, first, all of the mecanisms to get warmer like chills, goosebumps, or a lower blood influx towards the fingers or toes don't occur, but more importantly, that his body sees "cold" as a violent allergen, like pollen or an insect's sting. His body reacts accordingly, which means violently, what has negative effects on his health and body. The visible marks are huge bruises on the place the cold has touched, going through a whole palette of colors (yellow, greenish, red, blue, purple and even black), along with his veins being visible and extra sensitive. This causes him a very variable pain going from a simple sting to the pain of an internal bleeding. History (before the meeting) Hhen grew up in a hospital. He's never been sick in his small life of 8 years, but lived in the pediatric section because his adoptive father wanted him by his side His adoptive father was born sterile; and highly suffered from it. He wanted a child at all costs, he could raise and make him a brilliant and grown up adult, with ambition and capacities ! For this, he used pretty illegal methods. Hhen's mother didn't want that child she had with someone not worthy to be called a man, but wanted him to live happily still. She then anonymously gave birth (under X), and bet on the hospital to put him in an orphanage or social services, but that didn't happen like that. The boss kidnapped him and decided to give him his last name. Learning his child was born mute, he didn't lose hope and was sure about him being able to overcome that handicap. From the start, he had good intentions towards him. But learning his child wouldn't grow physically more than 6 physically, and seeing the efforts he'd put into raising that child were in vain, he decided to change his plans. Now, Hhen was a service of the hospital, a psychological support for children without even knowing it. Of course, people had to pay for this. Yes, Hhen became a service, a way to make money. Of course, he still treated him as well as he could. He even asked every doctor and nurse to take care of him if he needed to. Then, one day, he saw a gorgeous young woman, he's never seen before. As curious and innocent he is, he decided to introduce himself, no response. Thinking she wasn't able to communicate, Hhen went and found a doctor. When he went back, no more young woman. But the same day, or night, he saw her again, leading towards his room. Thinking she must've lost herself in the hospital, he tried to reach for her. While she passed a blue door, he finally was with her, but... Little did he know he just passed the door sealing his freedom and maybe life. Because of himself, he got in a lot of trouble. And that trouble is meeting Jason the Toymaker. Relationships & Attitude Hyldiya Marienn Hhen only had few relationships with his adoptive father. Even if he raised him right and regularly went to see him, Hhen doesn't remember a lot of him, except him being a kind and caring father with a lot of work and a lot of love for him. Although Hhen loves him, he can't say he truly miss him, because he spent way more time with Démir than his father. Camille Démir Hhen has a fusional relationship with this doctor. He's known him since he was around 3, thus knows him better than Hallane. Camille helped Hhen having baths, attending "school" (doing classes to him), eating, writing... and almost educated him. Camille loved this child like he was his own son, and would always protect him from monsters under his bed, at any time of the day and night. Hallane Smith Hhen is having a "childish love" relationship with Hallane. Knowing him since he's 5, Hhen spends most of his days with him. He acts clingy and affectionate with him, letting Hallane hugging him & kissing him, and giving some back. They play and eat together, and Hhen used to teach Hallane sign language. But this was cut off by Hhen's demise. Later on, Hhen meets Hallane again, being in town by himself. But now in Jason's arms, he's unable to say or do anything, except run from Jason for a short while. Going to see him just to tell him goodbye, Hallane kisses softly Hhen's lips, as a farewell while crying. However, when Hallane sees Jason, he understands that he's the one restraining Hallane from him, and tries to hurt him. As a result, Hallane ends up with a broken leg and jaw, to Hhen's horror, unable to protest or blame Jason. Hajimal Khaan Hhen has a small relationship with him. Being unable to communicate with others, Hajimal only expresses his feelings or needs by touching, biting or "speaking" to Hhen in an unknown language. Although, Hhen kinda likes him because he does his best not to be violent with him. Hhen used to calm him down just by his presence, and satisfy him by stroking his messy and curly dark hair. However, this was cut off by Hhen's demise. Jason The Toymaker at first only child and adult, then becoming slowly an obedient doll and his Creator. As for his attitude, depends on Jason's. When he's "calm", Hhen acts calm, silent, obedient. When Jason's angered, Hhen will be scared and will cry if it s because of him, and try to calm him down. When Jason's acting indifferent or his usual self, Hhen can also be pretty clingy or show his usual colors. Though, this attitude will change after the "incident". Candy Pop They're nothing more than a prey and a predator. As Pop tries and wants to take his pure soul, Hhen progressively distrusts him more and more. He will be extra careful after "The Incident", knowing he's not as pure as he was before, yet not understanding why. Hhen also knows that, in last need, he can rely on him for a short time. The Puppeteer Their relationship is pretty bittersweet. At first, Hhen sees Jonathan as a predator, a smart and sly one. But, later, he finds out that he's actually pretty kind, helping him to trick Jason just to save him. However, Jonathan is acting pretty perverted and playful with Hhen, which makes him uncomfortable. His attitude depends on the Puppeteer's, going either kind, either mefying, either scared, either comforted by his presence Bloody Painter Hhen isn't that close to Helen, but likes him a lot anyway. Since they share the bedroom, he gets to see his face often, and to see him more often than the other members (Jason aside). Hhen loves drawing by his side, or to be a model for him to draw paintings and sketches. Since he is an obedient little boy with him, Helen also appreciates him. Even if he isn't really child-friendly, Hhen's calm and naive-looking attitude soothes him. However, having such a child in the house is a problem, and Helen warns Jason about it, almost in vain. After the visits of their superiors, Helen tends to act more kind to Hhen. However, this doesn't prevent him from staying silent and discreet, which greatly pleases Hhen. Eyeless Jack Hhen is pretty close to him. At first meeting him when he wakes up, then being saved from Ann by him, led him to some innocent liking. EJ thinks of him as a beautiful child, even if he cant see him normally. Hhen also has an unique communication system with him, based on sounds for letters and words. This creates a small world for both of them. Even when he's hungry, EJ will protect Hhen and won't attack him, which Hhen is thankful for. The Dollmaker Vine seems to like Hhen in a sweet way, seeing him as a cute little boy, a perfect doll to make. Thus, he's Jason's rival on this point. Hhen sees him as a very pretty man, after having misgendered him for a while. They act pretty kind towards each other, unlike Jason being pretty rude sometimes. Hhen is grateful to him, because Vine has created the beloved plushie Hhen always has with him. They grow up being pretty close, but this relationship is cut off by Jason's possessivity. Ann The Nurse Hhen is shown acting pretty shy and distant when he first meets Ann. Though, he seems to find her really pretty, and won't give her any difficulties while getting taken care of. He also is shown acting kind and curious around her, asking her numerous questions about Jason. However, he also acts a bit scared whenever she gets angry. Ann thinks of the child as a lovely one, and deeply wished to protect him from others, despite her dangerous behavior. She especially desires to protect Hhen from Jason, knowing his true and selfish nature. That also is one of the reasons of her regards towards Hhen, since his innocence and naivety are seen as something to protect, for her. They seem like getting along quite well, but this relationship is cut off by Jason's possessivity. Jane The Killer Hhen seems to adore Jane, especially because of her looks. She is like a motherly figure, and would often consider her as his mother, in an innocent way. Hhen also is really creative when Jane is around. Despite her work, she always find a moment to take care of Hhen, often by playing with him, or carrying him around the house. Once, when Hhen had a nightmare (because of the "incident"), she carried him around the house and comforted him, since Jason wasn't able to (Hhen didn't want to see him, yet didn't want to hurt him). Because Jason trusts her, Hhen's relationship with Jane isn't cut off by Jason's possessivity. Trivia What Hhen likes As food Hhen likes wheat, potatoes, beans, corn, tomatoes, lettuce, white fish, black chocolate, all fruits (except cassis and grapes), and almonds. He likes less, yet still can eat things such as pasta, any other vegetable, red meat, fatty fishes (such as mackerels), black chocolate / white chocolate, and candies. As hobbies/habits Hobbies: Sleeping, walking, communicating in sign language, drawing, playing with child toys, writing. Habits: playing with people when he's in the bath, getting praised, getting taken care of, hugging people, acting clingy. What Hhen dislikes As food Hhen dislikes anything containing "pure" milk, such as yogurts or ice cream, and can cry or make a fuss over it. As hobbies/habits Hobbies: dancing, screaming, cooking, painting. Habits: getting yelled at, piss people off, getting ignored, being unable to communicate with people, crying